Tennis Aces Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Contestants *Patricia the Skunk (All Around) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All Around) *Shantae (All Around) *Sukanku Star (Technical) *Ring Ring (Tenchical) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) *Unikitty (Speed) *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Defensive) *Amy Rose (Defensive) *Sans (Tricky) *SlimeGal (Tricky) *Emerald Neon (Power) *Biolizard.02 (Power) *Meng Huo (Power) *Zane the Gorilla (Power) *Master Mummy (Power) Bosses *After Round 1 Perliminary Matches **Infinite (Vs. Patricia) ***Phase 1: Normal (Trick Shot: Ruby Clone with Fake Ball) ***Phase 2: Hard (Fast Shots, 2 Ruby Clones) ***Phase 3: Extreme (Court Illusions, Fast & Strong Shots, 3 Ruby Clones) ***Phase 4: Nightmare (Nightmare Illusions, Ruby Cubes, Super Shots, 4 Ruby Clones) **Thrash the Devil (Vs. Jack) ***Phase 1: Normal (Strong Shots, 2 Warp Rings) ***Phase 2: Hard (Stronger Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings) ***Phase 3: Wild (Hardest Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings, Scream Boost) ***Phase 4: Primal (Full Power Shots, 2 Moving Warp Rings, Stunning Scream Boost) **Doomsday (Vs. Biolizard.02) ***Phase 1: Normal (Hard Shots, Ground Shake) ***Phase 2: Hard (Powerful Shots, Hard & Fast Ground Shockwave) ***Phase 3: Brutal (Hardcore Shots, Large Ground Tremors) ***Phase 4: Monstrous (Brutal Shots, Fake Spike Ball, Brutal Ground Tremors) **Mumbo (Vs. Voodoo) ***Phase 1: Normal (Speed Shots, Magician Teleport) ***Phase 2: Hard (Fast Shots, Magician Teleport, Trick Shot: Magic Hat) ***Phase 3: Tricky (Faster Shots, Magician Teleport, Multiple Magic Hats Trick) ***Phase 4: Magical (Fastest Shots, Magician Teleport, Floating Magic Hat Tricks) **Rabid Heavy (Vs. Meng Huo) ***Phase 1: Normal (Slams, Fast Pounces) ***Phase 2: Hard (Power Slams, Fast Speed & Pounces, Trick Shot: Wolves Charge) ***Phase 3: Beastly (Removed Gloves: Increased Swing Speed, Power Slams, Fastest Speeds & Pounces, Wolves Charge) ***Phase 4: Rabid (Full Rage Burning Eyes, Primal Shots & Slams, Fastest Speed & Pounces, Wolves Charge) **Big Pete (Normal/Rematch) (Vs. Emerald) ***Phase 1: Normal (Stunning Shots) ***Phase 2: Hard (Electrical Shots, Paralysis Effect) ***Phase 3: Expert (Sleep Dart Sniper, Triple Headed Shock Racket, Electric Shots, Electric Nets) ***Phase 4: Hardcore (3 on 1: 2 Prison Crows Assists, 2 Sleep Dart Sniper, Electric Fences, Shots & Nets) **Rasputin (Vs. Shantae) ***Phase 1: Normal (Fast Cold Shots, Tricky Roll) ***Phase 2: Hard (Trick Frost Shots with Snow Trail, Hard & Quick Cold Shots & Tricky Roll) ***Phase 3: Freezing (Strong Breeze Shots, Trick Frost Shots, Cold Shots & Tricky Roll) ***Phase 4: Ice Age (Tennis Court / Ice Rink, Ice Spikes, Strong Breeze Shots, Trick Frost Shots, Cold Shots & Tricky Roll) **Ghastly King (Vs. Ring-Ring) ***Phase 1: Normal (Strong Punch Shots & Ghastly Shots) ***Phase 2: Hard (2 Barrel Cannons, Coconuts, Stronger Punch Shots & Ghastly Shots) ***Phase 3: Powerful (Rage & Punch Shots, Ghastly Aura, 4 Barrel Cannons, Rain of Fruit, Coconuts, Ghastly Shots & Ghastly Breathe) ***Phase 4: Ghastly (Giant Fire Breathing Hog, Burning Shots, Enraged, Ghastly & Punch Shots, Ghastly Aura, 6 Barrel Cannons, Rain of Fruit, Coconuts, Ghastly Breathe) *After Round 2 Quarter Finals **Rouge the Bat (Vs. Patricia) ***Phase 1: Normal (Fast Shots, Bat Wing Speed Boost, Dash Jump) ***Phase 2: Hard (Double Trickster Flight, Faster Shots, Bat Wing Speed, Dash Jump) ***Phase 3: Dazzling (Invisible Cloak, Double Trickster Flight, Quck Shots, Bat Wing Speed, Dash Jump) ***Phase 4: Gone Batty (Heart Smoke Bombs, Invisible Cloak, Double Trickster Flight, Speed Shots, Bat Wing Speed, Dash Jump) **Doomfist (Vs. Biolizard.02) ***Phase 1: Normal (Strong & Fast Shots, Slam & Rising Uppercut) ***Phase 2: Hard (Charge Punch Trick Shot, Stronger & Faster Shots, Slam & Rising Uppercut) ***Phase 3: Conflicting (Rocket Charge Trick Shot, Rising Uppercut & Seismic Slam Combo, Charge Punch, Hard & Quick Shots & Slam) ***Phase 4: Evolved (Meteor Strike Special, Rocket Charge, Rising Uppercut & Seismic Slam Combo, Charge Punch, Strongest & Fastest Shots & Slams) **Metalhead (Vs. Emerald) ***Phase 1: Normal (Hard & Fast Shots, War Dismissal, Biker Chain Trick Shot) ***Phase 2: Hard (Shouting for Vengeance, Harder & Faster Shots, War Dismissal, Biker Chain Trick Shot) ***Phase 3: Volume Eleven (Aces of Hearts, Shouting for Vengeance, Harder & Faster Shots, War Dismissal, Biker Chain Trick Shot) ***Phase 4: Heavy Metal (The Fatal Countdown, Aces of Hearts, Shouting for Vengeance, Harder & Faster Shots, War Dismissal, Biker Chain Trick Shot) **Muggshot (Vs. Ring-Ring) ***Phase 1: Normal (Strong Shot, Strong Arm Reach, Bulldog Rush) ***Phase 2: Hard (Sleep Dart Gun, Next Floor Lever, Strong Shot, Strong Arm Reach, Bulldog Rush) ***Phase 3: Rough (Boomerang Bones / Rapid Fire Sleep Dart Gun, Next Floor Lever, Hard Shot, Strong Arm Reach, Bulldog Rush) ***Phase 4: Fiendish (Hounds / Chain Chomps, Sleep Dart / Bone Sentries, Top Floor Lever with Casino Themed Heat, Strongest Shot, Strong Arm Reach, Bulldog Rush) *After Round 3 Semi Finals **Christe Monteiro (Vs. Patricia) ***Phase 1: Normal (Capoeira Leaps, Capoeira Slides & Rhythmic Shots) ***Phase 2: Hard (Capoeira Trick Shot, Samba Feathers: Increased Acrobatic & Shot Speed, Falling Samba Feathers, Capoeira Leaps, Capoeira Slides & Rhythmic Shots) ***Phase 3: Rhymtic (2 Rackets, Capoeira Tricky Shots, Sparkly Flashing Lights, Increased Capoeira Power, Samba Feathers: Increased Acrobatic & Shot Speed, Falling Samba Feathers, Capoeira Leaps, Capoeira Slides & Rhythmic Shots) ***Phase 4: Samba De Carnaval (Samba Feathered Wings & Tail, Samba Carnaval Stage Float, 4 Rackets, Leg Power Shots, Aerial Shots, Capoeira Tricky Shots, Sparkly Flashing Lights, Increased Capoeira Power, Samba Feathers: Increased Acrobatic & Shot Speed, Falling Samba Feathers, Capoeira Leaps, Capoeira Slides & Rhythmic Shots) **Punkster Bully Girl (Vs. Emerald) ***Phase 1: Normal (Spike Ball, Fire Ball, Fist-Trick Shot) ***Phase 2: Hard (Baseball Bat with Nails, Broken Glass, Increased Spike Ball, Faster Fire Ball, Fist-Trick Shot) ***Phase 3: Play Dirty (2 Punkster Bully Girls, Baseball Bat with Nails, Increased Spike Ball, Faster Fire Ball, Fist-Trick Shot) ***Phase 4: Steel Tough (Steel Chain, 2 Punkster Bully Girls, Baseball Bat with Nails, Increased Spike Ball, Faster Fire Ball, Fist-Trick Shot) Others *Wade Neon (Commentary) *Jazmin Kimmy (Commentary) *Xiang-Ling Zhuo (Security) *Katy Kat *Siri Reyes *Min Min *Fury the Tasmanian Devil *Fluttershy *Prison Crows *Kano *Deadshot *Rasputin's Daughter *Metalisha *Keithor *Al Canine *Rest of Punkster Bully Girls *Akiko Chou *Cyberdemon & his Team Tennis Stages / Music *Romance Island (Perliminary Match / Round 1) **Patricia vs. Sans - Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Taku Inoue Your Sunset **Amy vs. Jack - Sonic Adventure 2: Escape from the City (Instrumental) **Biolizard.02 vs. Master Mummy - Arms: Ramen Bowl (Min Min's Theme) **Xiang-Ling vs. Voodoo - Sonic Advneture 2: Fly in the Freedom (Rouge's Theme) **Meng Huo vs. Zane - Sonic Adventure 2: Rhythm & Balance for... the White Jungle **Emerald vs. Sukanku - Sonic Heroes: What I'm Made Of (Instrumental) **Unikitty vs. Shantae - MLP: Fighting is Magic: Twilight Sparkle's Theme **Ring-Ring vs. SlimeGal - Last Surprise (Instrumental) *Mobius SpacePort (Patricia vs. Infinite) - Sonic Forces: Infinite Theme (First Bout) *Tasmanian Devil Paradise (Jack vs. Thrash) - Crash Twinsanity: Totem God *Everfree Forest (Biolizard.02 vs. Doomsday) - Tekken 3: Ogre's Temple (PS1) *Mumbo's Hat (Voodoo vs. Mumbo) - Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Carnival Night Zone, Act 1 *Primal Jungle (Meng Huo vs. Rabid Heavy) - Final Fantasy X: Otherworld *AlleyWay (Emerald vs. Big Pete) **1st Bout - A Hat In Time: Your Contract has Expired **Rematch (Good Version) - Sonic Forces: Aqua Road *Snowy Mountain, Earth Russia (Shantae vs. Rasputin) - Boney M: Rasputin (Instrumental) *Dark Cave, Fruit Kingdoms (Ring Ring vs. Ghastly King) - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat: Vs. Cactus King Phase 1 (First Half), Phase 2 (Phase 3) & Phase 3 (Final Phase) *Hectare City Stadium (Quarter Finals / Round 2) **Patricia vs. Jack - Tekken 2: Morning Fields (Theme of Jun) **Biolizard.02 vs. Voodoo - Tekken 3: Eddy Gordo **Meng Huo vs. Emerald - Super Street Fighter IV: Dudley's Theme **Shantae vs. Ring Ring - Super Monkey Ball 2: Monkey Bowling 2 *Mobius France (Patricia vs. Rouge the Bat) / Sonic Adventure 2: Security Hall *Numbani (Biolizard.02 vs. Doomfist) - Donkey Kong Country Returns: Thugly's Highrise (Boss - Thugly) *Biker Saloon (Emerald vs. Metalhead) - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Big Top Bop *Mesa City (Ring-Ring vs. Muggshot) - Sly 2 Band of Thieves: Dimitri Nightclub Theme *Mobius Brazil (Semi Finals / Round 3) **Patricia vs. Biolizard.02 - Bellini: Samba Do Brasil **Emerald vs. Ring-Ring - Undertale: Death By Glamour (Mettaton EX Theme) *Brazil Beach (Patricia Vs. Christie) - Tekken 4 OST: Kitshc Beach *Mobius Central Subway (Vs. Emerald vs. Punkster Bully Girl) - Dead Rising 2: Switchback *Murderball Stadium (Grand Final / Final Round) (Patricia vs. Emerald) **Round 1 - Sonic Heroes: What I'm Made Of **Round 2 - Space Jam Theme Trick & Special Shots *Patricia the Skunk (All Around) **Trick: Wing Glide **Special: Magical Iron Tail *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All Around) **Trick: Parry Jump **Special: Groove of the 1930's (Healthy Food Eat & Buff Up Shot) *Shantae (All Around) **Trick: Mermaid Tail Smack (High Jump & Mermaid Form) **Special: Half Genie Hero Shot (Harpy Form & Strong Hairwhip) *Sukanku Star (Technical) **Trick: Aerial Boost **Special: Element Blast *Ring Ring (Tenchical) **Trick: Hair Trick **Special: Siren Scream (Siren Transformation) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) **Trick: Jump Spindash **Special: Sonic Speed Ball *Unikitty (Speed) **Trick: Flying Trick **Special: Rage Unikitty *Xiang-Ling Zhou (Defensive) **Trick: Frost Gun Ice Slide **Special: Icy Staircase *Amy Rose (Defensive) **Trick: Twirling Spin **Special: Rose Typhoon *Sans (Tricky) **Trick: Dodge Teleport **Special: Bad Time! (Gaster Cannon) *SlimeGal (Tricky) **Trick: Small Ball Surprise (Small Size) **Special: Slimey Giant (Giant Size) *Emerald Neon (Power) **Trick: Mallet Spring **Special: Daredevil Cycle Shot *Biolizard.02 (Power) **Trick: Ninja Jump **Special: Don't Blink (Ninja Speed & Strong Tail Combo) *Meng Huo (Power) **Trick: Stampede Rush **Special: Musou Rage Super Slam (Nanman Pillar Climb & King Sized Racket) *Zane the Gorilla (Power) **Trick: Vine Swing **Special: Primal Shot (Jungle Tree Climb & Primal Rage) *Master Mummy (Power) **Trick: Mummy Arm Stretch Shot **Special: 10,000 MegaVolts (Electrical MegaVolt Fists) Battles (In Order) Top 16 Perliminary Round #Patricia (W) vs. Sans (L) #Amy Rose (L) vs. Jack (W) #Biolizard.02 (W) vs. Master Mummy (L) #Xiang-Ling (L) vs. Voodoo (W) #Meng Huo (W) vs. Zane (L) #Emerald (W) vs. Sukanku (L) #Unikitty (L) vs. Shantae (W) #Ring-Ring (W) vs. SlimeGal (L) Top 8: Quarter Finals #Patricia (W) vs. Jack (L) #Biolizard.02 (W) vs. Voodoo (L) #Meng Huo (L) vs. Emerald (W) #Shantae (L) vs. Ring Ring (W) Top 4: Semi Finals #Patricia (W) vs. Biolizard.02 (L) #Emerald (W) vs. Ring Ring (L) Top 2: Finals #Patricia (W: Winner!) vs. Emerald (L: Runner-Up) Tournament Placement 1st. Patricia 2nd. Emerald Neon 3rd. Ring-Ring 4th. Biolizard.02 5th. Shantae 6th. Meng Huo *16th. Sans the Skeleton *15th. Amy Rose *14th. Master Mummy *13th. Xiang-Ling Zhou *12th. Zane the Gorilla *11th. Sukanku *10th. Unikitty *9th. SlimeGal *8th. Jack the Hedgehog *7th. Voodoo the Hedgehog *6th. Meng Huo *5th. Shantae *4th. Biolizard.02 *3rd. Ring Ring *2nd. Emerald Neon (Runner Up!) *1st. Patricia (Winner!) Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story